Gigi
Gigi is a spirit who was formerly a fox, one day he was roaming the forest until a mischivious child wanting to play with it, he chased after the defenseless Gigi. Until it was smashed by the child with a giant rock. Upon being killed, the Giggi came back as a spirit and casted a spell on Kajika, turning him into a half-fox and severely limiting his abilities. After Kajika was kicked out his village due his monstrous form Gigi decided to teach Kajika the value of life, he gave him one chance to return to human form: he must save 1,000 lives and take none. Background Kajika sets out on a journey to save lives of 1,000 animals and break the curse accompanied by spirit of the dead fox, Gigi, who decided to accompany him because Kajika was only a child at the time; upon saving 1,000 life forms, Kajika will go back to being a boy and Gigi will once again get its body back. Whle traveling with Kajika Gigi was able to teach the young boy humility and good manners during their journey together. One dayAfter five years of saving life forms, the team has almost completed its mission with only ten more lives to save. While going to a village after saving his 990th life form, Kajika hears something that sounds like trouble. When they investigate, they spy a young woman being surrounded by a gang of thugs. The woman takes out two of the baddies, and when her sword breaks while fighting the leader, Kajika decides to enter the scene. After a dramatic leap, he lands on his face, dusts himself off and takes care of the rest of the bad guys. After defeating the gang, Kajika uses a special power to remove all of their evil, turning them good, after which the leader gathers his men and politely leaves. It is only then that Kajika learns that the girl he saved is named Haya and is a thief; he is told that the guys work for the merciless gangster Gibachi who is after her because of the Dragon Egg she possesses. He then obtains the egg of the last remaining dragon on Earth from the girl and is asked to return it to Ronron Island. Kajika is dead set against assisting a thief, but Gigi thinks it might be a good idea. As the three set off, though, Haya makes up an excuse as to why she can not continue, but it is really because she fears Gibachi. Before she leaves and because she simulated a fake illness, Kajika gives her the pill he kept from his Kawa village, leaving Gigi and Kajika to care for the egg. After Kajika saves one final life form when he heals the wounded dragon thanks to the pill Haya returned to him during the battle with an evil billionair named Gambiachi, which allows him to go back to being a regular boy and defeat Gibachi. This in turn also allows Gigi to return to being a fox. While leaving together, Gigi tricks Kajika to kill him again because he is tired of walking, turning him into a ghost and Kajika into a fox-man once again. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Animals Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Ghost